Palpable Tension
by saorla1
Summary: Fallout of "Resurrection," what Sydney really saw in the file. SV give it a shot I PROMISE fluffy drama and of course a little angst!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Palpable Tension  
  
Author: Saorla  
  
Summary: The fallout following "Resurrection," what the file at the bank in  
Wittenbuerg really said. S/V Disclaimer: I own nothing, and probably never will. Don't sue, it's not worth it.  
  
PLEASE Read and Review I PROMISE the other chapters get way better, but the boring stuff has to come first.

In the past few months Agent Eric Weiss had seen Sydney Bristow at what he thought to be her lowest. The past year had, quite frankly, been hell for her.  
  
After literally returning from the dead to find the love of your life married and all your friends gone, Sydney had full rights to say that her life sucked. And although most of her troubles had changed, and she had found out a little about her missing time, Agent Weiss had NEVER seen her as upset as she was at the present moment.  
  
After Vaughn had used him as a hostage to break out of the hospital, Weiss figured that the big Syd/Vaughn reunion would have taken place and all would have resumed as it was prior to Sydney's disappearing act almost three years ago.  
  
But when Vaughn returned alone and was taken into custody for his latest "rogue adventure," Weiss was slightly confused, to say the least.  
  
Two days later, Vaughn was still locked up, and there was not a sign of Sydney. He finally decide to go and check her apartment to make sure she wasn't hatching a plan to get Vaughn out of lockup or something else crazy like that. What he found instead was a sad and broken woman sobbing on her couch. Wearing what he assumed to be clothes for an alias, Sydney sat in virtual silence except for the occasion gasp for air throughout her sobs.  
  
"Syd?" Weiss questioned quietly.  
  
No response followed his question, and he tried again only this time adding a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Weiss! What are you doing here? Where's Vaughn? Is he okay? His lung! Eric, how is his lung?" Sydney shot out the questions in a rapid-fire motion, and even as she asked them she was flying into motion. Taking off her wig, digging for her keys, Sydney was in constant motion, already impatiently awaiting Weiss's answers before he heard the questions.  
  
"Weiss! Oh God, you're stalling, what the hell happened? Where is he?!? I need to see him. He was so stupid to come after me like that, he could have been killed!"  
  
By this point Weiss wasn't even following Sydney's obviously one-sided conversation, but instead tried to steer her towards the door, hoping to get her to the car without any injury towards himself due to her erratic, quick, motions in an effort to get herself to Vaughn.  
  
"Whoa, hold it, Syd, I'll get to all that, but first you've got to tell me what had you in tears a minute ago?" Weiss knew that it wasn't every day that you saw Sydney Bristow cry, and when you did; you knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"I...I...I need Vaughn, he needs to know before anyone else, he'll know what to do. Let's go, I have to talk to him." Eric followed, realizing that even if he told Sydney that she wouldn't be allowed to see Vaughn, she would go anyway.  
  
They arrived at the Ops center in less than ten minutes, although with anyone besides Sydney driving it would have taken a good twenty-five. As soon as Sydney entered the building, all eyes were on her. Had everyone already heard about Lauren? That Vaughn had killed her for Sydney?  
  
Whatever the case, she didn't stick around to find out. She needed to get to Vaughn.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after screaming at Dixon and most of the agents at the Ops Center, Sydney made her way to Medical Services. What she found was Vaughn in a solitary room, hooked up to an enormous amount of machines. All of them beeping and whirring, helping to keep Vaughn alive. Also, much to Sydney's dismay, Vaughn was handcuffed to the railing of his bed, and his beautiful green eyes were tightly shut.  
  
Sydney sat down on the edge of the bed and swept her hand over his forehead where she placed a light kiss and whispered, "It's just me; you can open your eyes now." Much to her dismay, Vaughn was not faking his slumber and the beautiful jade eyes she wished would greet her remained closed and his body motionless.  
  
She took his hand and prepared to wait as long as she had to so she could tell him what she had found in the vault in Wittenberg. 


	2. The waiting game

Chapter 2  
  
Usual disclaimers apply—thank you to anyone who reviewed, you rock!  
  
Four hours later, Weiss managed to make his way down to medical services to check on Sydney.  
  
Much the same as the four hours previous, Sydney and Vaughn sat motionless side by side. Weiss cleared his throat as he made his entrance, and Syd finally turned her head and acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Weiss, what's goin' on?"  
  
"They asked me to come down and get you, they want to start the debrief now, even without Vaughn. "Weiss responded.  
  
"You know I'm not leaving him alone down here, Eric." Sydney stated indignantly.  
  
"I know; that's why I'm here. Weiss' Daycare service to your rescue."  
  
Sydney chuckled and responded, "Thanks, but no thanks. I need to be here. There are things he needs to know before anyone else. "  
  
"If you say so, Syd. Hey, is it okay if your dad comes down? He's been looking for you everywhere. I managed to keep him busy in case you and Vaughn needed some alone time. You know what..."  
  
But Weiss never got to finish his sentence before Sydney jumped up and nearly screamed at him to NEVER let her father near her or Vaughn again.  
  
A baffled Weiss gave Sydney a strange look before questioning why she was suddenly so opposed to seeing her father.  
  
"Because he betrayed me, Eric. That's all I can tell you until Vaughn wakes up. Just keep that man away from me, or I might just kill him." And Eric Weiss knew that Sydney wouldn't back down from a threat like that, whatever Jack did: he was in deep shit.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll find a way to keep him away from here a while longer, but I think the sooner Mike wakes up, the better it will be for all of us." Weiss said, as he made his way to the door.  
  
Weiss just made it out of the door when Jack Bristow entered the room. 


	3. Seperated by Circumstance

Palpable tension Chapter 3: Separated by Circumstance  
  
Author: Saorla  
  
Disclaimers: as per usual, I own nothing. Suing is unnecessary  
  
To anyone who reviewed, YOU ROCK! Thank you and please review, it helps to inflate my ego.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Sydney managed to bark out through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Sydney..." Jack started, but by the time he had managed to say her name, Sydney had risen from her position by Vaughn's bedside, to stand toe to toe with her father.  
  
"Don't you dare, try to talk to me. After what you did...I can't even look at you right now, never mind allow you to try and apologize. You, ...I can't even believe that you would come here. "  
  
Sydney was seething with anger; the fact that her father had the audacity to show up and try to apologize for everything that he had done was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"I know you're angry, sweetheart, but if you would allow me to explain, I am sure you would understand why it had to be done."  
  
"You lied to me, to us, for years you have been lying to my face. Did you ever even feel sorry for it? You don't honestly believe that coming down here is just going to absolve you, or make it all go away. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this, Dad. Never mind Vaughn, the two of you never got along. Now, I doubt you ever will.  
  
How could you have kept this from him? You know how much it devastated him when he found out that mom had killed his father, what is he going to think of my family now?"  
  
While most people would have been trying to justify their actions, or think up excuses, Jack Bristow just stood there. Stoic expression masking the inner turmoil he felt. He knew he had hurt his daughter, but he had done what he thought was right. He was the only person in Sydney's life who had ever really put her first. Or at least, that's what he told himself.  
  
"I need you to leave, get out! GET OUT!"  
  
Jack left the room, Sydney didn't know if he planned on coming back or why he even left without a fight, but she was glad that he was gone. Unfortunately, Sydney did not receive the peace she had been seeking. Following Jack's departure was the appearance of about six agents that Sydney herself was not familiar with.  
  
"Sydney Bristow, we are here from Mr. Foster from counter intelligence. We need for you to come with us."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that gentlemen. I am not leaving this cell until Agent Vaughn wakes up. If you have a problem with that, you need to go an see Director Dixon."  
  
"Agent Bristow, Mr. Foster and the DCI have superceded Dixon's jurisdiction. You'll need to come with us."  
  
Sydney was not going to go quietly. She needed to tell Vaughn what she saw in those documents.  
  
"You don't seem to understand. I AM NOT LEAVING, until Agent Vaughn has woken up. If you would like to wait, that's fine, but I am not leaving."  
  
"Ms. Bristow, if you refuse to come with us quietly, we have authorization to remove you by force. Agent Vaughn is being well taken care of here, if you'll come with us please..."  
  
The agents moved in towards Sydney and handcuffed her. They stood her up and tried to march her out of the room, but not before she was able to lean down and place a gentle kiss on Vaughn's forehead and whisper a hurried "I love you" into his ear.  
  
Taking one last worried glance around the room, Sydney said a quick prayer that she would be back in time to tell Vaughn what she saw, before her father got to him first.  
  
"I'll ask you again Ms. Bristow, what were you doing in Palermo?" Foster questioned Sydney for the third time. Sydney didn't even understand why counter-intelligence would have any interest in her anyway. She went after a Covenant agent, the bad guys.  
  
"I already answered that question, why should I answer it again?" Sydney retorted, she was sick of this. She had to check on Vaughn, who cares why she was in Palermo, all that mattered was that all CIA personnel had returned home, and they had stopped the Covenant from potentially finding the consciousness or whatever of Rambaldi.  
  
"Agent Bristow, do I need to remind you again that you will only be released from our custody once you have answered all of the questions to my satisfaction?"  
  
Foster's question was met only with an icy glare, so he continued on, "A covenant agent was killed, would you mind telling us who that was?"  
  
"Lauren Reed"  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
Michael Vaughn woke with a start, basically leaping out of bed and knocking half the probes and wires off of his body in one swift motion. "Sydney!" he cried out again, his dazed mind not only failing to notice her apparent absence, but also the presence of another figure in the room.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Doctor Nicholas, if you remember, I am just going to check you out, and then I'll let Agent Bristow and Director Devlin in to start the debrief.  
  
How are you feeling? Any nausea, dizziness?" the doctor asked as he checked Vaughn's vitals and reattached all the wires Vaughn had jostled in his hasty escape from slumber.  
  
"No, I'm fine, where is Agent Bristow? Has she gotten back to L.A. yet? Is Agent Weiss around, has he spoken with Sydney?" Vaughn spit out his questions, much in the same way Sydney had hours earlier in reference to his own condition.  
  
"Agent Bristow was here a few hours ago. Maybe she had to leave, I'm sorry I don't really know, Agent Vaughn. Perhaps her father will know where she has gone off to. I'll send him and the director in now. Let me know if you are felling any discomfort, we can up your morphine if you need it."  
  
"Thanks. Can you let Agent Weiss know that I am awake? He might be able to reach Sydney" Vaughn pleaded, not at all pleased with the idea of spending the next few hours handcuffed to a hospital bed with Jack and Devlin, and having no idea where Syd was or if she was okay.  
  
"That's all we need right now, Agent Bristow. Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Foster finally said after a SIX hour questioning session. Not only was Sydney tired, but most of all she was worried. Worried about Vaughn, and what lies her father could have told him.  
  
Sydney flew out of Foster's office, and practically ran down the hallway. By the time she made it out the door, she had her cell phone practically glued to her ear.  
  
"Weiss! It's me, is Vaughn up yet?"  
  
"Yeah he's up, I haven't seen him though. Your dad and Devlin cornered him in his cell for debrief."  
  
"What the hell? He has a punctured lung, they couldn't leave him alone to recover?!? I'm going down there now."  
  
"Syd I don't think..."  
  
Sydney slammed her phone shut cutting off the end of Weiss' comment as she barreled her way through the rotunda towards medical services.  
  
After practically attacking the guard on duty, Sydney made her way to where Vaughn was being held. She tried to open the door, but instead found it locked, preventing her entrance. What the hell? She thought to herself, she tried the door again, it didn't move. The noise did, however shake Vaughn from his slumber.  
  
A sleepy "Syd?" came from the body in the bed, and Sydney's eyes immediately flew to him.  
  
"Vaughn! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Syd! Thank God you're back. How did the questioning go?"  
  
"Fine. They finally let me out. I had to see you, why can't I get in?"  
  
"Devlin and your father haven't finished with me. I broke a lot of rules when I left the hospital. How did it go in Wittenberg?" Was his hurried reply, who knew how long the guards would allow Sydney to stay and he wanted to know what she had found.  
  
"God Vaughn, I was so worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Sydney, stop stalling, what did you find?" Was Vaughn's stern reply, it was softened however by his loving smile reaching all the way to his eyes. Seeing Sydney alive was enough to almost allow him to forget about all the drama that surrounded them.  
  
"I found documents, highly classified CIA documents. They detailed a project that my father was in charge of. That project was me, Vaughn. After my mother's disappearance my father planned my whole life. Everything, Vaughn, SD-6, Danny, joining the CIA, my missing time with the covenant, you.  
  
Apparently, my mother had told him about the prophecy, he felt it was his job to ensure that I lived my life according to the prophecy exactly. The Rambaldi manuscript is much longer than the CIA or Project: Black hole think that it is. The manuscript details the lives of the chosen one and another individual, who together will bring forth Rambaldi's ultimate message. My mother, my father, and another person worked together to ensure that the two of us would meet, and ultimately fulfill the prophecy.  
  
The person they worked with was the father of the man in the prophecy, but in order for part of the prophecy to come true, the man had to make his family believe that he was dead." She paused, Sydney didn't want to tell this to Vaughn, it wasn't fair to him. It just wasn't, God, they deserved to be happy after everything that had happened not deal with more Rambaldi crap.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at Vaughn, she saw only love and concern in his eyes, she knew that they could get through this together, no matter what happened. Here goes nothing, she thought.  
  
"The man my parents were working with, the man who faked his death, was...your father. Your father is alive, Michael."  
  
Now press that happy little purple button and REVIEW! I don't care if you thought it was terrible, I need to know! 


	4. We Always Find Each Other

4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also, I know there are some plot inconsistencies with the show, bare with me; I'll try to address them all later.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, you people are amazing! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to get a new computer, my old one nearly exploded.  
  
"Your father is alive, Michael."  
  
XXXX  
  
"Vaughn, are you okay?"  
  
Sydney asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
As she searches through his eyes, containing so much pain and confusion, her own eyes grow concerned and worried.  
  
In a cheesy and overdone gesture, Sydney reached up and placed her hand against the glass, wishing it wasn't there. Wishing she could reach out and touch him, comfort him the way he had done so many times before for her in the past five years.  
  
Since she had met him, Michael Vaughn had been protecting her, comforting her, and most importantly, selflessly loving her. Now it was her turn. They needed each other now, and God damn it she was getting to the other side of that cell. Right now she wouldn't have even minded if they made her stay locked in there, as long as she was with him.  
  
"He's in Moscow. Your father. He's been living there, working with my mother and Rambaldi researchers for over 20 years."  
  
Vaughn remained unmoving, and his catatonic state scared Sydney. He had been through way too much in the past few weeks, this could be too much for him to handle.  
  
"Vaughn, are you okay?"  
  
When she still did not get a response, Sydney motioned to the guard. Vaughn needed her now.  
  
Against his better judgment, the guard opened the cell for Sydney and then radioed for a doctor.  
  
Sydney flew into the room and pulled Vaughn into her arms within seconds. Whispering "are you alright? Vaughn, speak to me. I love you so much" into his ear, hoping to coax him out of silence, into a response of any kind.  
  
Their arms fully encircled one another, creating an almost protective barrier against the world; her hands stroked his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she waited for a response.  
  
When Vaughn had finally processed what Sydney had told him, he broke down. He clung to her and wept. Wept for his father, for the childhood he missed out on, he wept for them. Now they would never escape this crap. Their lives and destinies had been mapped out for them, and nothing they could do or say could change it.  
  
As he clung to Sydney, he let his stony façade fall. He allowed himself to be comforted by her, let her be the guardian angel for once. To be the person who kept him grounded as he had done for her so many times in the past.  
  
"How? Why is this happening, Sydney?" He cried out through his tears "I thought this was it, we were finally going to get our chance to be happy... Syd, when does it end, when does it all end?" he asked as he pulled back to look into her eyes. His hands cupped her cheeks as he searched her brown orbs for the answers he so desperately needed.  
  
"Oh, Vaughn, I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore." Sydney answered as she pulled him into her arms once again.  
  
"I love you so much, Sydney." He whispered into her ear as he pulled away from the hug. "I love you and I promise we will figure this out together." Then he kissed her, and for Sydney, the world and all of their problems just melted away.  
  
The entrance of the doctor, broke them out of their reverie, and brought them crashing back down to the jagged and harsh reality they were forced to live in.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow, I see you've finally managed to find each other. Agent Vaughn, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.  
  
The significance of the doctor's words were not lost on the two, it was a miracle that they had found each other again. As Sydney had told him in North Korea they would find each other, they always find each other.  
  
"Agent Bristow, would you mind leaving so I can do an exam?" When Sydney made no move to leave, Vaughn piped up "I'd actually prefer if she could stay."  
  
"That's fine, shall we begin?"  
  
XXXX  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the doctor had examined Vaughn and was ready to leave. "Agent Bristow, are you supposed to be here? I was told Agent Vaughn wasn't finished being debriefed."  
  
"I'm sure my father wouldn't mind my being here, doctor." Sydney replied, though in her mind she knew that her father would not be pleased at all that she and Vaughn had had a chance to talk without him knowing about it.  
  
"Okay, let me know if you feel any discomfort, Agent Vaughn." With that, Sydney and Vaughn were finally alone again.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Vaughn, you were so stupid to come after me in Palermo. Look what's happened to you! You're in a hospital bed again."  
  
The next part was said with much regret on Sydney's part. Shown when she dipped her head down in shame, no longer meeting his eyes. "...and once again, it's my fault that you're here. I feel like all of it, every bad thing that has ever happened to you, to me, is my fault."  
  
Struggling not to cry, Sydney refused to meet his intense stare, shameful of all the drama and angst she had brought into his life.  
  
"Sydney... none of this, was or could ever be your fault. Look at me, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. God, Sydney, you are the closest thing to perfection there is. I don't know how you could ever do the wrong thing." Gentle and heartfelt was his quiet reply. As he said this, he had tilted her chin up, so her eyes met his and delicately wiped the tears she didn't even know she had cried off of her beautiful face.  
  
"And even if it was stupid for me to go to Palermo, no one on this earth could have stopped me from getting to you. I lost you once, and I am never letting you go again. I mean that, this past year, I was stupid, so stupid, Sydney, I was blind and I was heartless, and the worst part of all of that wasn't that I was sleeping with the enemy, it was that I hurt you. I betrayed you. And even if you can forgive me, I don't know if I can forgive myself."  
  
"Oh, Vaughn..."  
  
"No, Sydney I have to say it... I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Syd, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to you how sorry I am and how much I love you."  
  
"Vaughn, of course I was angry with you, for marrying Lauren, for abandoning me when I needed you the most, but Vaughn, I could never stay angry with you. I could always forgive you, because you are my life. Michael, I love you too much, there is nothing you could do that could stop me from loving you."  
  
What followed was the sweetest kiss either had ever experienced. They found comfort in each other the comfort they so desperately needed after the news they had just received. "I love you, I love you so much." she whispered.  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
His question echoed throughout the tiny cell. Neither could ever even begin to try and answer it. 


	5. It Was Always You

5: It Was Always You  
  
Disclaimer: Typically, I own nothing, Alias belongs to JJ and ABC. I wish they knew how to share!  
  
To everyone who reads: You people are amazing, if you review, you are the best! You get virtual cookies for your support!  
  
In that moment Sydney realized she didn't know what came next; where would they go from here?  
  
She pulled back from their embrace and searched around the room, hoping the answer to his simple yet entirely too complicated question could be found in the chipped paint on the walls or the cold stone floor beneath their feet.  
  
"I...I, I don't know" the sheer desperation in her voice was evident, "we need to get you better, and get you out of custody, and avoid my father at all costs. But I promise, we'll figure this all out. I promise."  
  
"Sydney, even though everything we have ever known has changed, I know that no matter what, we can depend on each other;" turning towards anger now, "and no matter how angry and betrayed we are because of what your parents and my father did, I can't completely hate them, because they brought me the greatest thing in my whole life.  
  
You.  
  
If they hadn't planned our lives, I might not have met you, and I can't even think what life would have been like, if you weren't here with me."  
  
He pulled her close and in those few brief seconds when the rest of the world melted away, Sydney knew that no matter what her parents had done, they couldn't have made her love Vaughn. It was like she was unable to not love him. They were meant to be, not because of a prophecy, but because he was her other half, her soul mate, and no prophecies or planned lives could have ever changed that.  
  
hopefully no more boring dialog. Snore! (Sorry!)   
  
"Are you sure you're okay, you don't want me to just go?"  
  
"Yeah, Syd, I'm fine. Let's just go, get this over with." Sydney and Vaughn entered the apartment he had shared with Lauren, ready to pack what was left of his belongings that hadn't been confiscated by the CIA or ruined when Vaughn took his anger out on the furniture after he learned of Lauren's betrayal.  
  
Aside from looking like a bomb hit the apartment, the place still screamed of Lauren. Cold, boring white walls. Adorned with only black and white prints. The one photo that grabbed Sydney's attention was a wedding photo. Picking it up in her hands, she studied it.  
  
Did Vaughn really look happy in that picture? Did Lauren? Was anyone?  
  
"What's that, Syd?"  
  
"Nothing, where should we start?" She inquired, hoping to distract him from what she had been thinking.  
  
"Come on, Syd, what's goin' on?" Vaughn asked with concern.  
  
"It's just your wedding picture, you both looked genuinely happy. I just, I guess I feel guilty, maybe if our parents hadn't planned our whole lives Lauren wouldn't have been evil, and maybe you two would have been really happy. Had normal lives without this prophecy crap, without missing time, without..."  
  
She never finished her self pity party, because Vaughn slammed his lips onto hers. Hoping that he would be able to convey all his love for her with that one embrace, let her know that he would never want to trade a second of his life with her. The best part, the only part of his life he felt worth living was the time he spent with her.  
  
"Oh Syd, I wasn't happy. No matter what I was doing, or who I was with, a part of me was just waiting for you. I couldn't let myself be truly happy, because you weren't there next to me. It was like when you were on operations with SD-6 and I couldn't do anything to get you out of mind. But this was so much worse because it was a sure thing that you wouldn't be coming home.  
  
I wasn't happy at that wedding, Eric had to get me slightly drunk just so I would leave the room to get to the alter. I was in this room getting dressed, and I just broke down. I cried and screamed that it wasn't you that I was marrying. I,...I, Syd, I was seriously contemplating not showing up for the ceremony. It was like I could feel how betrayed you would be.  
  
Eric, my mother, everyone convinced me that you would have wanted me to move on, to try to be happy. But, I wasn't, I couldn't...  
  
Not without you, I couldn't ever hope to be happy without you in my life, Sydney. When the CIA contacted me, to let me know that you were alive, it was like I finally woke up from this horrible nightmare. I felt like I woke up and everything was how it was supposed to be again. You were okay, and we were going to be together again. And then, you noticed my wedding ring. Syd, I had honestly forgotten that I was married until you asked me about the ring, all I could think about since I found out that you were okay, was us. Not once did I even think about Lauren, or how your coming back would affect my marriage.  
  
But just seeing you alive, that was one of the happiest moments of my life. It has always been you, Sydney, I love you.  
  
Okay enough of this, lets get this placed packed up, and then I'm thinking we need some ice cream."  
  
Sydney nodded her head, and accepted that this wasn't the time or the place to feel sorry for the way things happened.  
  
"Okay, whoo you have xbox? I am so kicking your ass."  
  
"You think so, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know I will."  
  
Light banter filled the apartment as they packed and the long awaited comfort that had been missing since her return finally settled upon the two.  
  
Maybe if they found comfort in each other again, they could find the answers they were searching for.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sorry, that was so boring, if you have an ideas, I am suffering from severe writer's block. I know where the story is going, but I can't really get there. HELP HELP!!! Reviews are the best! 


	6. Moving Day

6: Moving Day  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed, especially Lauren, I didn't realize I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Please review, it keeps me sane!  
  
I don't think I can survive until January, no new Alias will be the death of me!  
  
AHH sorry about the Vaughn problem. I am using word perfect and the spell check is weird. I must have hit the wrong button or something, thank you for pointing it out!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So are the two of you going to explain why we hate Jack, or do I have to guess?" Eric Weiss asked as Sydney and Vaughn proceeded to unpack most of Vaughn's belongings into Sydney's apartment.  
  
"Long story short, my parents and Vaughn's dad planned our lives. Basically, they orchestrated everything that happened to us so far. We weren't supposed to find out but when Vaughn shot Lauren, she told us about a deposit box in Wittenburg, that's where the project details were hidden." Sydney explained.  
  
"And we're so calm about this, why?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Well, Vaughn and I are gonna figure this all out, ... actually, I am surprised we are so calm about it. Well, whatever grab a box. The sooner we finish the sooner we can figure everything out." Sydney shrugged and grabbed another box.  
  
When she moved however, a phot album fell out, picking it up, she reveled a picture of a young Vaughn, struggling to stand despite all the hockey gear he was wearing. Behind him stood a proud William Vaughn. Arms around his son, with a beaming smile.  
  
"I was always so mad when he missed a game or practice, so my mom decided to take a couple of pictures of us ready for a game, so I could look at one when he wasn't there. This is the last photo that we have of my father before he died, well I guess disappeared is the better word. I think I had a copy that I looked at before every game, even in high school." Vaughn said, leaning over Sydney's shoulder to look at the photo. "I just can't believe that he would have chose to miss my games, my life, just for a prophecy. I just can't see the father I knew ever doing that." He said shaking his head and walking away.  
  
"He didn't, Vaughn. The father that loved you never left, just like Laura never left me. The parents, the wonderful people that they were never left because they live on in the two of us."Sydney said, then grabbing the photo she pointed, "you see that man, the way he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, you do that. Any kid who needs a hug, or comfort, you do that exact same thing.  
  
And here," she continued flipping through the album to another picture, this one of Bill and Vaughn's mother, "look at how he looks at her, and puts his hand on the small of her back, that is the same way you are with me. And this one, God, Vaughn, I never met the man, but you two are identical in the way you interact with other people.  
  
And you know that no matter how much I despise my mother at times, even I can't deny how similar we are. But the one thing I know, Michael, is that this man, right here, he loved his son. And I think that if he could have, he would have stayed with you."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you know exactly what to say; what I really need to hear?"  
  
"Well," she replied smugly, "I guess I'm just perfect."  
  
"Oh yeah? And if I don't believe that..."  
  
"You'll just have to learn to accept it then." Then grabbing the photo album she flips through the photos until she comes across on of a young Vaughn, maybe only two years old at the time.  
  
"Ohh, Vaughn. Is this you? You were the cutest baby ever!"  
  
"Hey! Let me see," Weiss piped up, ready to enter the conversation once again, "oh, look at little Mikey." then pinching Vaughn's cheeks, "he's just got the cutest little baby face!"  
  
"Get off of me, Eric." Vaughn said, trying to divert attention away from anymore embarrassing photos.  
  
"We are so putting this one in a frame, Vaughn, you are just too cute!"  
  
"Hey. I thought we were unpacking not reliving the bad pictures of my childhood." Vaughn said as he carried more boxes into the living room.  
  
"We are, we are, but this juts has to be hung up first." With that Sydney made her way to the refrigerator and stuck the picture of Vaughn and his father on the refrigerator. Turning towards Vaughn she whispers "I promise that your father wouldn't have left willingly. He couldn't have."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The airport was not an unfamiliar place for Sydney and Vaughn. Combined the probably spent the greater part of a lifetime waiting in airports or flying in airplanes.  
  
After checking in under aliases, Syd and Vaughn waited for their plane to take off.  
  
The flight to Moscow was the one that might possible lead them to the answers they were searching for.  
  
What did their futures hold? Where would their fated destinies lead them?  
  
Vaughn reached over and grabbed Sydney's hand. He gave hers a light squeeze to remind her that he was there for her, that no matter what they found, they would get through it. Together.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
How does one decide if they need to break into the home of their own parent?  
  
Sydney decided however, that since she was sure Jack had informed Bill and Irina that she had learned the truth, that they would be expecting a break in.  
  
So, she decided they would go in old-school. They would knock and wait to be invited in.  
  
They knocked, and then they waited. For what seemed like hours, but instead was only a few seconds.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a figure familiar to only one of the agents standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Michael? Is that really you, son?"  
  
"Yeah, dad, its me."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yeah, I know short chapter. But, I was kinda stuck, so I wanted to finish it off. Maybe I'll be inspired later, I have really good plans for the next couple of chapters, so please stay tuned. Any and all suggestions and criticisms are welcomed and appreciated. 


	7. Into the Belly of the Beast

7: Into the Belly of the Beast  
  
Much appreciation to all who read, especially you wonderful people that review! These past few chapters have been a bit of a snooze. I think the story is losing momentum. I have it mapped out, and it should get better, but if not, in your review tell me if I should kill the fic. Give me at least two more chapters before you bash away though.  
  
Apology in advance for all typos! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Bill Vaughn had not seen his son, in person, in over 20 years. And to see him now, knowing that his only son was probably furious with him, was killing Bill.  
  
He had wanted his reunion with his son to be later. After Sydney and Michael learned the truth about their pasts when Jack had planned how they would reveal the truth to their children. Not now, not like this.  
  
When Lauren told Sydney about the safe deposit box, a gigantic ripple had appeared in the middle of the plans they had made so many years ago.  
  
Who knew if they could revert the affects of Sydney and Michael finding out the truth so early, if the prophecy would even be fulfilled now that the plans had been ruined.  
  
"Mike, I...it's so good to see you, son, and Sydney, why don't you come in and we'll talk."  
  
Sydney turned to Vaughn, and whispered into his ear, "this is soo weird."  
  
His response in return was a quick peck to her temple and a whispered, "I know. I feel like I'm in an episode of 'The Twilight Zone.'"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Five minutes later, both Sydney and Vaughn were seated on a couch in what looked like a well lived in, but comfortable home.  
  
Bill sat across from them on an armchair, and they all stared. At nothing, out the window, at each other.  
  
"I'll go get Irina." Bill said as he rose from his chair, in a hurry to escape the awkwardness that filled the room, so thick and suffocating that all three looked as though they were ready to scale the walls in hopes of escaping.  
  
After Bill had left the room, Sydney and Vaughn turned to one another  
  
"I really don't wanna be here. This is so awkward, Syd." "I know, but this is the only way we can figure out what our parents were masterminding, and well, you probably want to spend some time with your dad. And I'd like to see what my mother has been doing since I last saw her."  
  
"Well, I guess we're about to find out." Vaughn breathed out as Bill returned with Irina behind him.  
  
"Hello, Sydney, Michael." Irina said as she breezed through the room. Irina Derevko had a way of walking into a room and demanding all attention onto her without even making a sound.  
  
"Hi, mom." Sydney managed to squeak out.  
  
"So, I'm assuming you two are here about the documents you saw in Wittenberg, is that correct, Sydney?" Irina asked as she poured herself a drink and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing Dad told you that I found them after Lauren Reed told me where they were."  
  
"I suppose you want an explanation. The three of us, Jack, Bill, and myself began working together shortly after your father and I met, Sydney. He's not a stupid man, he knew that I was working for the KGB, he also knew of the prophecy. After we came to an agreement to work together to ensure that you were the woman to fulfill it, he introduced me to his partner at the CIA who had a son he believed would also fulfill Rambaldi's life work.  
  
That was Bill. No one outside of the CIA knew that we were working together, so when I was ordered to kill Bill by the KGB, we had no choice but the fake his death and for Bill to go into hiding."  
  
"I've spent the past 27 years here, waiting for the day when I could see you and your mother again, Michael, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but we had no other choice."  
  
Bill said, pleading with his son to show some sign of acceptance, show some sign that he didn't hate his father for abandoning him to pursue the dream of a 15th century nut-job. All he received was a head nod directed at Irina to continue.  
  
"We also discovered later, that the chosen one had to grow up without one parent. My role in KGB made my departure from your life more logical. So, when you were six, I faked my death. I spent many years working with the KGB, but also continuing my work with your father and Bill.  
  
Over the years we continued to use our power to manipulate your lives to ensure that you two would be the one's to fulfill the prophecy. Most of the people you have met, things you have seen, have been arranged by one of us. These experiences and events needed to happen in order for the two of you to be the chosen two." Irina paused, there was more to the story, but she was worried she would just anger Michael and Sydney by continuing.  
  
"Certain events, however were out of our control. The covenant was meant to capture you Sydney, the chosen two were supposed to miss time together. This allowed us to extract your genetic material Sydney, and when Lauren Reed began her assignment with Agent Vaughn we were able to extract his.  
  
The only problem was that you two were never to learn of our roles in your future this early. There are things we have done, that you were not to learn of until later in your lives.  
  
You see," Irina continued, "Mr. Sark interpreted the prophecy wrong. The Rambaldi cells were not to be used to impregnate your eggs, Sydney. But were to be converted into a fluid that would reveal the message contained in another document that would identify the intended mate of the chosen one. We knew this already, because we knew who was intended to be your mate, Sydney. That would be you, Michael."  
  
Irina paused, and looked at Bill to confirm if he approved that she reveal the rest of the story to the two agents before them. She received the nod she was waiting for and resumed the tale.  
  
"The first child the two of you would parent would be the child whose DNA would eventually lead to Rambaldi's ultimate revelation. Once the child grew to the age of two, the DNA sequence would change and that was the only time that the correct location could be extracted.  
  
Unfortunately, we could not wait until the two of you had a child of your own. Mr. Sark or Sloane could have found the truth and obtained your DNA and produced your child then use his or her DNA to find Rambaldi before we did.  
  
So you see, we had no choice but to take matters into our own hands."  
  
Irina paused before asking the question that might change everything  
  
"Sydney, Michael, would you like to meet your daughter?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
DUN DUN DUN... how was that for a cliffhanger? Although pretty foreseeable, it works for me. Let me know what you think. And please submit baby names. Thanks, you people rock! 


	8. Hello, Baby Girl

8: Hello, Baby girl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(  
  
Thank you to all that review, you are amazing! Keep the reviews coming! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Sydney, Michael, would you like to meet your daughter?" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The words seemed to ricochet around the room, seemingly unable to find a place to land. The two shocked agents unable to accept the news they had just received. Slowly, confusion, disbelief, and anger faded and made way for curiosity, happiness, and most importantly love for the child that was theirs.  
  
Eventually Irina's words ceased their unending marathon about the room and Sydney managed to voice the doubt she and Vaughn both possessed "our what?" before falling back into the silence that had blanketed herself and Vaughn and grabbing his hand for support. Rewarded with the squeeze she was looking for, she turned to face her mother.  
  
"Your daughter, Sydney." Irina said. She walked out of the room, returning what seemed like hours later, with a small bundle in her arms.  
  
The bundle, wrapped in what appeared to be the softest pink blanket imaginable, gave a tiny sigh as it was passed from the arms of its grandmother to its own mother.  
  
As the baby was placed gently into Sydney's arms, she looked at her mother and asked her how this was possible and why this was happening with her eyes, never even speaking a word.  
  
But before she could wait for a response, her eyes landed on the bundle resting in her arms. Her own brown eyes met the brilliant green ones of her daughter. Sydney recognized those eyes, they were the same ones that had haunted her at night, while she was cold, and lonely without Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn.  
  
This was without a doubt their child. Her facial features were all Sydney, but her eyes, her eyes were all Vaughn.  
  
She was broken from her extensive study of the child in her arms when her own mother began speaking again. "The surrogate gave birth only about 12 hours ago. I returned with the baby only shortly before the two of you arrived. We hadn't even had a chance to give her a name when you came."  
  
Irina said, now that Sydney was out of her trance she remembered that Vaughn was right behind her, he needed to see his daughter too. But, as she turned to find him, she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. He had been there the whole time, peering at the baby from behind her shoulder the whole time. Silently supporting her, like always.  
  
Neither of them noticed when Irina slowly crept from the room to allow the little family to meet one another properly. Walking to stand in front of Sydney now, Vaughn couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty of the child that lay in the arms of the woman he loved, his soul mate.  
  
Reaching out, Vaughn touched his daughter for the first time, his larger hands, grasped her tiny ones, they traced the shape of her cheeks, her nose, her tiny lips. And then turning his eyes to Sydney, he does the same to her. And then, he replaces his fingers with his lips, finally he kisses her forehead and pulls back slightly.  
  
"She is so beautiful, Sydney, just like you." he whispers. And quietly their foreheads nearly touching, Sydney manages to whisper in disbelief, "we have a daughter."  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way," he says managing not to chuckle at her childlike disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe this. Why would they do this?" she questions, while pulling away to look for her mother.  
  
When she couldn't find her, Vaughn stepped out of the room, in search of Irina and the answers they desperately needed.  
  
Finding her just down the hall Vaughn asked Irina to come back and to explain.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Once again they all sat down, this time however in a beautifully decorated nursery filled with every baby item ever imaginable. The room, painted light pink, with a beautiful mural of the countryside on one wall was truly breathtaking. Sydney hoped that she would be able to provide this kind of home for her daughter once they left this place.  
  
"So mom, how did this happen? How is she here?" Sydney asked once she had seated herself in the rocker and began to rock with the baby in her arms.  
  
"Well, Sydney as I told you before we had collected a DNA sample from both yourself and Agent Vaughn in the event that we would require it. As you know, the prophecy detailed that your first born child would reveal Rambaldi's ultimate message and we couldn't wait for the two of you to have a child because Sloane and Sark were very close to figuring out the true prophecy.  
  
So we used your genetic material and had a surrogate carry the baby to term. Her genetic material is in analysis now. And now we just need to wait until her second birthday, when we can extract the information we will need.  
  
We weren't going to tell you about her until after the location had been revealed, but I trust that since we have been honest with you, you will be courteous enough to allow us access to that information when it becomes available."  
  
Irina said, as she stood to make her exit. "I'll allow the three of you some time alone, there is a spare bedroom next door for the two fo you to use. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sydney turned to Vaughn, both were shocked to say the least. _What are we going to do. This is insane!_ She thought to herself.  
  
"Vaughn, this is insane. What are we going to do? What...this is crazy!" She almost exclaimed, but stopped herself when she remembered the bundle in her arms.  
  
"I completely forgot, do you wanna hold her?" Sydney asked, realizing that Vaughn needed to hold his daughter just as much as she had.  
  
"Sure" was his simple response.  
  
And gently, the precious child was shifted from her mother to her father. Her eyes once again open for a view of her parents who were staring down at her lovingly.  
  
"Hello, baby girl." Vaughn whispered looking down at the child in his arms. Then turning to Sydney, "I think she needs a name don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah she does. Any ideas?"  
  
Sydney said while looking around the room, finally letting her eyes settle on the picture before her. The man she loves holding their child, showing such love and concern for the tiny being residing in his gentle embrace. The love she felt for the two people before her left her breathless. "Are you angry?" she asked abruptly, "I mean that this happened."  
  
"I'm angry that our parents planned our lives, yes. And I'm angry that our daughter had to be born into the spy trade, that she wasn't conceived when I made love to you, and that I didn't get to see you carrying our child. But, I'm not angry that I'm standing here holding our daughter, next to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Because no matter how we got here, were here, and I love you, and I love our baby and that is all that really matters." he paused before continuing.  
  
"Sydney, I promise that one day, were are going to escape all this spy crap and we'll have a normal life with our daughter, we'll giver her the family neither of us had growing up, we'll give her the family we all deserve." He finished, searching Sydney's eyes hoping to see her own acceptance of his plan.  
  
What he sees in her eyes is love, and hope for the future. Sydney leans in towards him, to rest her head on his should so they can peer at the tiny pink bundle together, "you know, when I look at you holding her, I can almost think we are normal. That we spent nine months waiting for her, decorating this nursery, fighting over names. That we could actually take her to the park and for a picnic without worrying. That we could have a house on the beach and watch her grow up."  
  
"We can, Syd, we can. And we will."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thanks for reading, next chapter soon. I've picked the name, but all suggestions are still welcomed, I'm fickle and likely to change my mind. I love you, if you review! 


	9. Almost Two Years

19: Almost Two Years  
  
A/N: Yipee! for those of you who review, but also for everyone who reads! And once again, I own nothing although whoever holds the deed to Vaughn, I am interested in making an offer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Almost two years later  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Michael Vaughn pulled his government issue car into the driveway of his beach front home. The house wasn't huge, but the perfect size for the family it housed. Slowly, he exited his vehicle, stopping at the mailbox to gather the mail, and made his way into his home.  
  
Meanwhile inside the house, small footsteps were heard pounding their way from the playroom to the front door.  
  
"Maddy, wait sweetheart." Sydney called as she chased after her daughter.  
  
Madalyn always waited all day for her father's return from the office, she knew the sound of his car and took off running when she heard it, and before anyone knew it, Maddy was waiting at the door to greet him at the end of the day.  
  
Hurtling past Donovan, who rested leisurely on the couch, Maddy rounded her last corner and made her way into the foyer before Vaughn had entered the house and before Sydney had caught up with her.  
  
As soon as Vaughn had turned the knob to enter his home, a small voice yelled out "Daddy!" confirming his suspicion, that once again Maddy had made her way to the door before he did.  
  
Dropping his briefcase and hanging his jacket in one swift motion, Vaughn crouched down and gathered up the bundle of energy that demanded his attention.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?" He asked while searching the room for Sydney.  
  
As Maddy filled her father in on all the exciting things that happened to her in her own form of indistinguishable babble, Vaughn carried his daughter further into the house in search of Sydney.  
  
"Syd?" he questioned, wondering why she had not yet made her appearance.  
  
"I'm in here!" she yelled from the kitchen, where she had taken up residence after she had halted her chase of her daughter once she had heard Vaughn's voice in the house.  
  
He made his way back to the kitchen all the while listening to Maddy tell him all about how she and Papa Jack had watched TV and how Papa Jack liked to watch "Max and Ruby" with her.  
  
"And we had ice cream, but it was all melted," she said with slight disappointment.  
  
"Sounds like you had a very exciting day, sweetie, why don't you go play while I help mommy with dinner, okay?  
  
"Okay, daddy." Was her simple reply.  
  
With a quick kiss to her temple, Vaughn placed his daughter down on the floor, and she scampered off to either play, or dress Donovan in doll clothes.  
  
After watching their daughter run off, Vaughn turned to greet his wife, "Hey, how was your day?"  
  
"Fine, you?" She asswered distractedly while turning her attention back to the salad she was preparing.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" he questioned, knowing that something was bothering her, and he thought he had a pretty good idea of what it was.  
  
"It's about tomorrow, I mean what if they do find Rambaldi or whatever when they take her blood. I mean, tomorrow our daughter turns two, I should be happy, I should be planning a party, but no, of course I'm worried about a prophecy." Shaking her head and dropping the utensils she was holding she turns to face him, "I don't want our daughter to be used to fulfill a prophecy, Vaughn, I want her to be normal. I mean look at us, we have made a normal life for ourselves, and now we have to jump right back into this stuff. I just can't do it anymore." She said, bursting into tears and grabbing onto Vaughn as though her life depended on it.  
  
Holding onto Sydney his hands stroked her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back, allowing her to cry and let her emotions out.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Syd, I promise you. It'll all be okay." Vaughn says, then meeting her eyes, he whispers out another I promise and their lips meet in a passionate and loving kiss, reassuring one another that no matter what happens, they will get through it together.  
  
At that moment a small curly brown head chose to make its way back into the kitchen. Wiggling her way in between her two parents, Madalyn tapped her father on the knee and pulled on his pant leg, clamoring for attention.  
  
As soon as her parents looked down to acknowledge her presence, she yelled out, "UP!" hoping her parents would let her in.  
  
Once resting comfortably in her father's arms she noticed that Sydney had been crying. Madalyn reached out to touch her mother, "It's gonna be okay mommy, no cryin'"  
  
Sydney, touched that her small daughter could show so much compassion at her age, reached out for her baby. Once Maddy was in her arms she gave her a tight hug, and then, in hopes of raising the spirits in the room, began to tickle the child in her arms.  
  
Maddy let our squeals of delight as both her mother and father joined in the tickling. And in that moments they were normal, just a normal family having fun. The drama of tomorrow would have to wait.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sorry that was short, but I wanted to get at least another chapter up before I go away. Thank you for reading, and remember to review or you'll never know what Rambaldi's massage is. 


	10. I Just Like to Share

110: I Just Like to Share

The usual disclaimers apply. "THANKS!!" to all who reviewed and accepted Maddy and her fetish with dressing up poor Donny as a girl. Hehe Sorry these chapters took so long, it seems my muse has left for vacation early. So while my muse and I are away, be sure to leave great reviews, or we might not come home.

By the way writing this chapter was like squeezing blood from the stone, grr damn writer's block! I apologize for it's lame nature.

Also, I haven't been around a two year old in a long time, forgive me if Maddy's character is inaccurate for her age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Mad, hold still for me." Vaughn said trying to wedge his daughter's wiggling feet into the small pink sneakers he held in his hands.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna play, can't we play, daddy?" she asked peering up at him with the sad puppy-dog eyes her mother used so often to get her way.

"I know you wanna play, but we have to go. I promise we'll be home later, plenty of time to play, babe." He said, while finally managing to get her small feet into the sneakers.

"Can Donny come, he wikes to come, and then Papa can see him! Papa woves Donny!" Maddy exclaims excited with the idea of bringing her best pal in the car for a ride.

"No sweetie, Donny has to stay home. Come on let's go see if mommy is ready to go." Vaughn says hoping Maddy won't have a tantrum because the dog can't come. He lifts her off of the big-girl bed she got recently and smoothing out her pink Tinkerbell comforter he grabs her hand as they leave the room in search of Sydney.

Not content with the idea of merely walking into the other room to find her mother, Maddy lets go of her father's hand and makes a mad dash down the hallway. Giggling once she realizes her father has decided to chase her, knowing that if he does catch her she is in for tickling, she quickly scampers into her parents' bedroom and hides behind Sydney's legs hoping her mother will prevent the tickle attack.

"What's goin' on, Maddy?" Sydney questioned as she put her hairbrush down and scooped up her daughter. As Vaughn loudly made his way into the room, Maddy yelped out "Help! Daddy's gonna tickle me!" And with that, Sydney decided to join in on the fun, she plopped Maddy onto the bed, and together the parents began a tickle attack on the small girl. Yelps of "stop" "lemme go, daddy!" and "help" resounded throughout the bedroom.

Once they had halted their assault, Maddy had calmed down enough to remember that they were going somewhere and took the opportunity to remind Sydney and Vaughn that she had no interest in going. "Mommy, why are we going somewhere? I wanna play wif you and Donny. And daddy! And Papa too! And Uncle Ewic!" She exclaimed, excited with the party she had just planned for herself.

"Sweetie, I promise everyone can come over and play later, remember we're going to have cake for your birthday?" Sydney said, and then lifted Maddy off the bed so she could straighten the mess they had made.

"But, I wanna have my birfday now! Can't we just have cake now? Pweese, Daddy?"

"You heard mommy, sweetheart, we have to go." And after seeing the sad face she made, Vaughn decided Maddy deserved a present for her birthday before they went for the blood test.

"I have something for you but you have to promise to be a good girl for us today, okay?"

"What is it, daddy?" then growing excited, "is it a birfday pwesent for me? I love those!"

Pulling a heavily wrapped pink package from the top shelf of their closet, Vaughn presented the pink ribbon concoction to his daughter.

"You have to promise to be a brave girl today, so we can have your party later, sweetie, and then you can get all your other presents." Sydney reminded, "well, open it, baby." she said after Maddy debated whether she could promise to be good all day.

But, realizing that presents were worth whatever her parents were taking her to, Maddy tore into the wrapping paper sending paper and ribbon flying everywhere.

Once all the paper had been removed, she discovered a small stuffed dog, who bore a striking resemblance to her own pet and favorite doll, Donovan.

"Look! It's Donny! Daddy, he's a little Donny! I love him! Fank you!" Maddy squealed as she hugged the small dog to her chest. And ran over to Sydney, "Look, Mommy! He's like Donny!"

"I see him, Mad. Are you all set to go?" She said, happy that Maddy liked the present, but at the same time still so nervous about the tests. Sydney just wanted to get them over with.

"Yeah, but I gotta show the puppy to Donny first! C'mon, mommy!" And with that Maddy tore through the house to the living room where Donovan was napping in the sun. Poking one small finger into Donny's side, she roused him from his slumber and shoved the stuffed dog into his face, "look, Donny, he's just wike you!"

Finally catching up to their daughter, Vaughn took Madalyn into his arms and carried her towards the front door. "Let's let Donny sleep, Maddy, we gotta go."

Together the little family left the normal life they had grown to love so much and stepped into the life Sydney and Vaughn had tried so desperately to escape years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papa! I'm here!" Maddy yelled as her grandfather came into view. Escaping from her father's hold, Maddy ran towards Jack and flung herself into his waiting arms.

Although Sydney and Vaughn had been angry, furious even with their parents, they could never deny Madalyn from having grandparents. So, Maddy spent at least one day a week with her Papa Jack and had visited Bill and Irina in Russia more than once.

The fact that Bill was alive, was eventually revealed to Vaughn's mother Amelie, but due to the nature of his "death" if other's were to know he was alive, both he and Irina would become targets, so his current status was a secret between the rather un nuclear family.

"Wook at my puppy, Papa! Doesn't he wook wike Donny? Didya know it's my birfday, Papa?"

Struggling to answer Maddy's questions as she spewed a few hundred at Jack, he turned to his daughter and son-in-law.

And with a nod acknowledged their presence and began to lead them towards the room where the technician was waiting to take Maddy's blood.

Making their way into the small sterile room, the three adults turned to the small girl on the table.

"Maddy, sweetie, this nice lady has to take some of you blood, okay?" Sydney said as she sat down on the table with her daughter, "do you want to sit on my lap while she does it, baby?" She asked.

Maddy nodded and her little pig tales bobbled on her head, "will it hurt, mommy?"

"Only a little bit, baby." Vaughn said "But, Mommy will hold you okay? And I'll be right here, and so will Papa. You'll be fine, honey." he said bending down to kiss her on the forehead, "you're a brave girl, just like mommy."

So Maddy snuggled into Sydney's embrace as the tech began to prep Maddy's arm. Her other arm however clutched tightly to her mother's shirt and her stuffed Donny. Her tiny green eyes were squeezed shut and she appeared to be holding her breath.

After the vial was filled and Maddy had been given a sparkly sticker and a lollipop, Sydney turned to her father and asked, "so what happens now, dad?"

"The sample will be analyzed and the results will be sent to me and Irina and Bill. Together, we are hopeful that the data will be interpreted within the next few days. In the meantime, take Madalyn home, I understand there is to be a party this afternoon," then turning to his granddaughter, "isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Yep, I told you alweady, Papa, it's my birfday!" Maddy chirped from her position in Vaughn's arms where she was attempting to rearrange her father's face by pulling on his nose, cheeks, and lips.

"Mommy, can we go? I wanna watch Dora."

And with that, Sydney, Vaughn, and Maddy said their goodbyes to Jack, and made their way home to get ready for Maddy's party. Both Sydney and Vaughn trying in vain to control the fear and unease they felt about what Maddy's blood work would reveal and how they would protect her from Sloane and Sark if they were to find out that Maddy's blood was indeed the key to Rambaldi's puzzle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, dear Maddy. Happy Birthday to you!" The whole kitchen sang to the two year old who stood proudly at the head of the table.

Once her family had finished the song and the candles were blown out, Madalyn turned to her mother, "cake now pwease, mommy!" Sydney laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm and began to serve the cake.

After Maddy had been served a very large piece and ate less than half, Vaughn found that the other half of Maddy's piece was slowly being plopped into his hand.

"Maddy, what are you doing?" He questioned while trying to remove the cake blob from his hand.

"I wanted to share with you, you finished your cake and you wooked hungry. And I wanted to share my cake, and I can't share wif Donny bescause you arwent apposed to share people food wif puppies, daddy. So I was just givin you cake."

Vaughn laughed as he stood to walk to the sink to clean his hands off, "That was very sweet of you, Mad, but next time let me know and you can put the cake on a plate."

In the background, the doorbell resounded throughout the house. Rushing out of her chair, Sydney ran to the door before Maddy could beat her there.

"Maddy, look who's here," she yelled back to the kitchen as their last guest made his way into the house.

"Uncle Ewic! You missed the cake and the singin'!"Maddy yelled as she jumped down from her chair to embrace her favorite uncle.

"I never miss cake, Mad, I'm sure your mom saved me some." Eric tells Maddy as he looks to Sydney for confirmation. Met with the nod he was waiting for, Eric sits down on the floor in the living room with Maddy as Sydney hands him a piece of cake. "So did I miss presents too?" he asks with a mouthful of cake.

"Nope! Mommy, can I open them now?!?!?" Maddy yelps remembering the large pile of gifts that are stacked neatly on the coffee table.

"Sure, baby. Just wait until Grandpa gets in here." Sydney replies.

Once everyone is seated, Maddy begins tearing into the packages before her. Once the first has been stripped of its Disney Princess wrapping paper, Sydney turns to her daughter to ask her what it is, but before she can the phone rings.

Reaching for the portable, she answers, "Hello."

"Sydney, we have Madalyn's results." says the voice of Irina Derevko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Another cliffhanger! Let's hope I'm inspired while on vacation! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
